Project Summary The objective of the 28th Annual Workshop on Magnetic Resonance Angiography is to provide a forum for scientists and clinicians interested in MR angiography techniques to visualize the vascular system as well as to measure and display flow. MR angiography is an important clinical tool that is applied to millions of patients annually and accounts for an estimated 10% of MR procedures. Recent advances in time-resolved imaging, non-contrast imaging, post-processing techniques, flow measurements, and flow visualization, as well other innovations, continue to make MRA a dynamic, cutting-edge area of interest for scientific investigation. A major goal of this MRA workshop is to provide scientists, clinicians, and students with the opportunity to build connections, pool their knowledge, and educate each other in order to accelerate the refinement of MRA technology and apply it in clinical practice. Topics for the MRA Workshop will include: vascular disease mechanisms, vessel wall and plaque imaging, quantification of blood flow dynamics, vessel lumen imaging, MRA of the brain, heart, abdomen, and extremities; contrast agents, cardiac MR, assessment of cardiac structure & function, clinical study design, new MRA techniques, interventional MRI, MRI of implanted devices, technology assessment, and comparing MRI with other imaging modalities. These topics and educational objectives of the 28th Annual Workshop on Magnetic Resonance Angiography are directly related to the NHLBI mission to provide global leadership for research, training, and education to promote the prevention and treatment of heart and blood diseases. The scientific presentations will include new discoveries about the causes of disease and as such contribute to the translation of basic discoveries into clinical practice. In addition, the proposed educational activities as well as discussion among participants will foster training and mentoring of emerging scientists and physicians. In this context, the workshop will support a collaborative research infrastructure, including participants from academic institutions and industry.